brad and carrie book 2
by jeaninereach
Summary: let me know what you think


Brad and Carrie book 2 unfinished work

So while Carrie went to the store brad ended up going out for a walk. He was happy and he felt good because he really likes Carrie a lot and the truth is that he is falling I love with her. The only thing was that he wasn't shore if she was really falling in love with him.

He kept thinking of there song they are going to sing together and he meant every word he sang but he was worried that Carrie was just singing it as a song. So brad walked back to his house and saw Carrie carrying the bags in side. So he grabbed some and helped her. After a while they both got ready and they went to Blake's house for the bbq.

When they got there they saw a lot of people there. Brad saw Blake and waved to him and he came over to them. Blake said hey guys thanks for coming. Carrie saw some of her friends and she said I'm going to go and talk to my friends. She kissed brad and walked away. Brad and Blake started to talk. Brad said I'm falling in love with her Blake. Blake laughed and said yea I know.

They both laughed and then they went inside and grabbed there guitars and brought them outside and hooked up there amps and then they began to play. Everyone was watching them jam out and sing some country songs. Carrie was talking with her friends and one of her friends said so you're with him but are you falling for him?

Carrie smiled and said I am. I am in love with him so much. Her friend said Carrie you need better then him go back with tom. Come on please. Carrie said no I can't believe you just asked me to do that. She walked away mad. So her friends went and talked to brad. They said brad we were just talking to Carrie and she was saying that she misses tom so much and she wants to be with him and she didn't know how to tell you so she asked us to tell you for her.

Don't be mad at her she just thinks it would be better if you stayed away from her and out of her way. Brad looked like he was going to cry because he just got his heart broken. Blake was by brad when the girls came over. Brad just nodded his head and said ok. The girls walked away and Blake said you don't believe them do you?

Brad said they seemed convincing to me. Brad then said I'm going to go and take a walk il be back later. Blake saw Carrie talking and laughing with some other people. Carrie then started to walk over to Blake and she said hey were is brad at?

Blake said don't worry he got the notice from your friends he will stay away from you. Carrie said what are you talking about? Blake told her everything. Carrie said where is he now? Blake then said he went for a walk. He should have been back by now. They waited for him for the rest of the night but he never came back.

Once everyone left Carrie stayed and helped clean up. Blake's phone rang and he said brad where are you man? Carrie came over and said put it on speaker. So he did. Brad said yea sorry man. I was walking around and I lost track of time. I have to go though I am flying back to my parents' house because they need my help with something.

Blake said what if Carrie asks me were you are? Brad said she won't. He sighed and then said I will talk to you later man. Blake said yea ok bye. They hung up. Carrie said looks like I'm going to his family's house. Blake said hold on maybe we can set something up. Ok here is what we will do. You will set up an interview with you and brads talking about how you guys are going to sing together remind me.

Make it like a press conference. Carrie said wow that's a great idea. We will set it up for the morning so then he stops him from leaving. Blake you are a genius. Ok let's get this thing set up. So they made a few calls and it was now set up.

Back with brad he was laying on his bed and then he got a phone call and it was someone asking for a press conference in the morning. Brad said um yea I will be there. So it was official everything was set up. Brad called his father and said that he will be coming in on a later flight due to the conference. His dad understood.

So brad new he was going to be seeing Carrie in the morning but it was only for work so it was ok. He and Carrie had trouble sleeping because they both miss being in each other's arms. So it was now the morning and they both were getting ready for the conference. Brad got there but Carrie got there before him. He walked right in and got ready.

When they called them both out they both walked out together and sat down right next to each other. One of the people asked so what made you want to sing with brad Carrie? She answered with he is an amazing person and he is talented and when he plays his guitar there is no other country artist that does it like he can. He means so much to me. She looked at him and he looked at her. She saw that he was hurt and heart broken.

Brad then was asked the same thing. Brad said she is pretty and talented and it's going to be a lot of fun working together on this because the song really does explain a story. Carrie then said it shows our relationship with each other. We came up with some ideas for the video and it's really a passionate song. Then a guy asked is it hard to sing a love song to one another if you're not in love with one another?

Carrie saw brad put his head down and then brad said um it's not hard and it's not easy to. We read off of each other which help a lot. Another question was do you guys kiss in the video? Brad said no we don't it's like a raw passion. It has a strong meaning to it. It's not a full out typical video. After a few more questions they ended the press conference and brad and Carrie got up and walked to the back. Carrie grabbed brads arm and said follow me. She started to run down the hall.

Brad asked Carrie where are you taking me? He was laughing a little. They went in to a dark backroom and when they got in it she locked the door and turned on the light. She kissed him with so much passion.

They broke the kiss and brad said Carrie your friends told me so why are you doing this? Carrie said I never said any of that brad I love you. Brad kissed her again and said I love you to Carrie so much. They kept kissing. While they were kissing Carrie took off brads shirt and he took off hers.

He then took of her bra. There upper bodies were touching skin to skin and they loved it. They loved feeling each other and they loved making love and feeling like one. They kept kissing. Carrie undid brads pants and he pulled her skirt down.

Carrie pinned brad up against the wall and then they both slid down to the floor. By this time they were fully undressed. Brad slid into her and they both were still kissing each other. They passion got stronger and stronger. After they both came to their climax brad collapsed and they both were breathing heavy.

Brad said I love you so much Carrie. He then kissed her. Carrie smiled and said brad I love you to and we can't let anyone come between us. He agreed. After lying together for a while they got dressed again and walked out of the place together. They went home and hung out together.

Blake came walking in and said are you 2 love birds ok? They laughed and said yes we are. Then they kissed. Brad then said I still have to go and fly out to my parents' house would you both want to come? Blake said I'm in IL go pack. Carrie said I packed last night babe. Yea I told Blake to put his phone on speaker so I heard you last night.

Brad said well the press conference popped up in time then. Brad saw Carrie smiling and brad said you didn't did you? Carrie nodded and brad said it was your idea. Brad laughed and started to tickle her and then they both kissed. Brad then added on I'm glad you did babe.

Come on lets go to bed. Carrie said I like that idea. So they went and cuddled and fell right to sleep and they both slept so well. In the morning they took a shower together and got ready for the flight. Blake walked in to their house and brad came down the stairs and said you ready? Blake said lets go.

Carrie came down and brad put there things in the car and then they left. The flight went by really fast. Once they landed they went right to his parents' house. When they got there they saw the entire family there. Brad said hello to all of them after he put there things in his room and the guest room. Everyone looked upset. His father said brad come on you need to sit down.

Brad said what's wrong dad? His father had tears in his eyes and said your grandfather passed away. Brad tried not to cry but he couldn't help it. Brad then asked how? His mother said he was old brad. He passed in his sleep. Brad sighed and then he got up and said I just need to be alone right now.

As brad walked away Carrie said this is all my fault. His family looked at her and Blake said Carrie what do you mean? She said I was the one to set up the interview so we could fix our relationship. He was supposed to be here. Brads mom came over and sat by her and said Carrie sweetie it's not your fault at all. It's good that you both are ok again because he is going to need you and Blake.

You guys are his only close friends. He never had friends growing up. He tells us all the time that he loves singing country music cause its one big family. He's never had friends like you all before. Sometime he says that he doesn't belong with the country family and at the award shows. We tell him to go and have a good time.

Blake said we need to talk to him Carrie but don't feel bad about this. He really needs us especially right now. Carrie said yea I know come on. So they got up and they went to go and look for brad. They saw him sitting on the fence just looking out into the open land. He looked so upset. They both went and sat on each side of him.

Blake said hey man are you ok? Brad said I miss him. I feel like a part of me went with him. I feel so alone. Guys I can't sing anymore or play guitar. Carrie said brad look at me. Your mom told us that you never had friends growing up and that you feel like you apart of our country music family and you are a part of it. You fit in brad and you can't stop playing. You can't brad.

Blake said Carrie is right man. You can't stop and music helps you get through things. Brad just took a deep breath and then said I'm sorry for just walking away I just needed to clear my head. Carrie said babe its fine you don't have to say anything. We will just sit here with you ok? Brad just nodded and gave a weak smile.

After a while it was getting cold so they all walked back up to the house. When they got back they all went and changed and Carrie and Blake were hanging out talking. Carrie then said were is brad? Blake said I don't know. His father came in and said he is in his room. We just told him that the funeral is tomorrow night and then the following morning we are burying him.

You guys are more than welcome to come. Blake said let's call everyone all the country singers and see if they can come. It will really make brad feel better. Carrie said yea that's a great idea. His father said he would like that we all would. He has to carry in the casket with the family and then he can sit with you all. Carrie said its fine we understand he needs to be with his family.

So Blake and Carrie went and made the calls. Many of the singers were going to show up. Carrie went in and laid on the bed next to brad and said so we have some of our country singers coming to the funeral. Brad said how did they find out? Carrie said we called them and told them. It's going to be ok brad you are not going to go through this alone.

Brad said I have to carry his casket. He was very shaky. Carrie said brad you can do it. Think of him and he will be with you and watching over you. We will be there when you get there we promise and just because the other singers are coming doesn't mean you can't cry babe. It's ok to open up and cry and talk about it.

Brad then said I can't cry with everyone there. Carrie said babe you can its ok. Brad said I don't know Carrie. I just need to try and get some sleep. She kissed him and then went back out and said goodnight to Blake and they all went to bed. They knew that the next few days were going to be long ones.

So now morning came and everyone woke up. The house phone rang and brad said hello? It was the funeral home. They said yes hi is this the paisley family? Brad said it is. The guy said ok good we just wanted to let you know everything is set up for tonight and all you need to do is carry the casket in for the service and then when you get to the cemetery. Brad said ok thank you. Then he hung up the phone and told his parents what they guy said.

It was now time for everyone to get ready to go. Carrie and Blake left already and met everyone else there. Brad was in his room and he finished getting dressed and he took a deep sigh and ok I can do this. So he went down to the limo and they followed the hearse to the funeral home. The entire way there brad didn't say a word.

His father said brad what are you thinking about? Brad said I am trying to think about how I'm going to tell everyone that I am done performing. His mother looked at him as did his father and his father said brad you have to sing. Its apart of you brad and you know that. Brad just sighed and looked out the window as they pulled up the funeral home.

Everyone got out and they wheeled the casket out and brad grabbed the back corner of it. His father was in front and his two uncles were holding the other to ends. The family walked in and brad had on his cowboy hat as did his dad and uncles. They were all in black. Everyone was standing up as they walked in. brad was just looking straight ahead trying not to cry.

Blake said he's trying to be strong it's not going to last long. Carrie said he needs to cry its ok to cry in front of us. Brad passed by them and they lifted the casket up and then they sat down. The guy at the funeral home came in and opened the casket. Everyone sat down and brad was sitting by his family and then after a while when people started to get up brad went and thanked everyone for coming.

He then went and sat by Carrie and Blake. They were talking and brad was not really listening. He was looking at his grandfather laying there. He couldn't believe he was gone. He was his best friend growing up. His grandfather was the one who taught him how to play the guitar. So brad just got up and went outside to get some fresh air.

Carrie turned around and noticed that he was gone. She didn't see him any were. Carrie then said um Blake were did brad go? Blake said I'm not sure he was here a second ago. So they both got up and went to go and look for him. They went outside and they saw him sitting on one of the steps and he had tears coming down his face.

Blake said brad are you ok man? Brad quickly whipped his tears away and then said yea I just needed some air but I'm good now. We can go back in. he started to walk in but Carrie put her arm in front of him. She said babe its ok to cry. You don't have to hide it form us.

Brad said its ok I'm fine I promise. Then they kissed. So they all walked back in and sat down. The service was almost over and the priest came in and said a few prayers. Now it was time for the family to talk. Brads parents went up and said a few words and then it was now brads turn to go up and speak.

He said, first I want to thank you all for coming. I know we have family and friends here but to me we have more than that. If you notice you see some country singers here and I'm proud to call them my friends and family. Thank you all for being here it means a lot to me. When I was growing up and I didn't have friends. I never felt like I belonged any were.

My grandfather would hang with me and tell me about his life and how so much has changed. He inspired me and he still does. He always will. When I wrote welcome to the future it was because of him. When I would hang with him he would teach me how to play the guitar. I never knew if I was good at it or not. He kept telling me that I had talent and that I was going to be noticed but I never believed him.

When I began to sing and I came into country music I was afraid. I was afraid that they wouldn't like me or accept me. When were at an award show I see so much talent and I wonder why I am here. I am still afraid because I'm not sure I can still song and play anymore. I know if he was still here and heard what I just said he would laugh and say you can do it.

It's not going to be easy for me but I hope that he is watching over me and I hope that I can still be a part of the country family. Grandpa I love you so much and I am going to miss you. He then sat down. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Carrie said brad I'm so proud of you. Then they kissed. After the service was over brad lined up with the family and everyone said good bye. Brad thanked all of the singers for coming.

They all were glad to come. Once everyone was gone brad was one of the last ones out. So he went over and saw his grandfather up close and he put his hand on his and said please watch over me I can't do this without you. He then walked out and went back to the house.

Once they got home everyone got changed and ate something and then went right to bed because they had to wake up real early. It was now 2 in the morning and brad was still up. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his grandfather laying there in his casket. He was crying a little but he didn't want to wake Carrie up so he kept his face dug in the pillow.

Carrie got up to use the bathroom and she noticed that brad was up. Carrie came back from the bathroom and then put her arm on brads shoulder and said babe are you ok? Have you slept at all? Brad mumbled no every time I close my eyes I see him just lying there. He started to cry some more. Carrie said look at me brad. So he rolled over and she saw him crying for the first time.

Carrie said come here come snuggle with me. Its ok brad. After a while they both fell asleep. The morning came really fast. Brad and Carrie woke up and took a nice hot shower together and then they got dressed. They ate breakfast and then they all left and went back to the funeral home. Once they got there they all sat down for a while and then it was time for the closing of the casket.

After that hard moment was over brad and his father and his uncles came and grabbed the casket. They put it back in the hearse and then they got in the limo and followed it to the cemetery. Once they all got out they carried it again. When they saw the area where he was going to rest in it was a heart breaking time.

They said their prayers and there final goodbyes and then left. Brad was the last one to leave. He said I miss you please watch over me please. I love you. He then walked away. Brad went back to the house were there was a lunch in. out on the farm there were tables set up. Everyone was there. Everyone was talking and Carrie saw brad just sitting at a table alone.

He looked so upset. Blake saw him sitting there as well. Brad then got up and went over to his parents and sat down and talked to them for a while. His father said brad come on sing welcome to the future. The time is right and you know it. Brad sighed and said I don't know if I can without crying dad. His mom said that's ok. You're allowed to be upset brad. It's ok to show your emotion.

All of a sudden brads band walked in and they got set up. Brad said dad you planned it already? His dad nodded his head and said good luck. So brad got up and went over to his band and grabbed his guitar. He then said well apparently I'm going to be singing welcome to the future. Everyone laughed. He then said ok well this one is for you grandpa.

When I was ten years old  
I remember thinking how cool it would be  
When we were going on an eight-hour drive  
If I could just watch TV  
And I'd have given anything  
To have my own Pac-Man game at home  
I used to have to get a ride down to the arcade  
Now I've got it on my phone

Chorus:  
Hey, glory, glory, hallelujah  
Welcome to the future

My grandpa was in World War 2  
He fought against the Japanese  
He wrote a hundred letters to my grandma  
Mailed them from his base in the Philippines  
I wish they could see this now  
The world they saved has changed you know  
'Cause I was on a video chat this morning  
With a company in Tokyo

Chorus:  
Hey, every day's a revolution  
Welcome to the future

Hey, look around it's all so clear  
Hey, wherever we were going, well we're here  
Hey, so many things I never thought I'd see  
Happening right in front of me

I had a friend in school  
Running back on the football team  
They burned a cross in his front yard  
For asking out the homecoming queen  
I thought about him today  
And everybody who'd seen what he'd seen  
From a woman on a bus  
To a man with a dream

Chorus:  
Hey, wake up Martin Luther  
Welcome to the future  
Hey, glory, glory, hallelujah  
Welcome to the future

After he finished the song everyone was clapping and he nodded and then he put his guitar down and thanked his band for coming and then he went and got off the stage and went over by his parents and he hugged them. After the long day was over brad was in his room lying down.

He got up and he went outside and he saw Blake and Carrie sitting down and talking. Brad came over to them and sat down and said thank you guys for going through this with me. It means a lot to me. They both smiled and Blake said hey that's what we are here for.

Brad then said so tomorrow we can fly back home. They said ok. Carrie then said so when are we going to work on the song. Brad said I figured when we get back we can start putting it together. Carrie smiled and said well I can't wait I'm so happy that we are singing this together. Brad said I know I am too. Blake then said yep you to are made for each other.

They all laughed. Then brad said come on lets go to bed. So they all got up and said there good nights and went to bed. Brad ending up falling asleep before Carrie did. Carrie came into the room and laughed to herself. Brad looked so cute laying there. He was still dressed. He passed out before he could even change.

Carrie laid down next to him and she to fell right to sleep. The next morning everyone ate and then got there things together. They left for the airport and flew home. While they were on the plane Carrie was sitting on the other side listening to music. Brad was sitting next to Blake and he was upset. Blake said what's up? Brad said I think she is mad at me. I fell asleep on her last night and I didn't mean to.

Blake said wait after you guys well you know? Brad said no we didn't do anything. Blake then said o brad then don't worry about it she knew that you were tired. Brad said I don't want her to be mad at me. He then looked back out the window. The rest of the flight went by really fast. Blake went right to his house while brad and Carrie went to their house.

When they got home Carrie went upstairs and unpacked and then jumped into the shower. Brad unpacked his things and then he laid down on his bed. Carrie came out of the bathroom in her towel and Carrie said brad are you ok? What's wrong? Brad said I'm sorry for falling asleep on you last night. Carrie laughed and said brad I know you were tired its ok.

Brad then said so you not mad? Carrie came over to him and kissed him and then said no I'm not mad. They kissed again. They kept kissing with so much passion. Carrie took brads shirt off. Then she undid his pants and pulled them down. He took them off fully and then he took off the towel that Carrie was wearing. Their bodies were touching once again.

They made love that night so much. After they were done with their love making they were lying in bed together. Brad said so do you want to start working on the video tomorrow? Carrie looked up at him and said of course. They both smiled at each other. Brad kissed Carrie and then said come on let's get some sleep. So that's what they did.

In the middle of the night Carrie and brad jumped up because they someone knocking on their door. Brad put on his boxers and his shirt and shorts and went down and answered the door. It was tom. Brad said what are you doing here? Tom said I am here to pick up my girlfriend. He walked in and screamed carries name.

She came down in her robe and said get out of here tom. You don't belong here. Tom said o come on Carrie you honestly think that you're better off with brad. Come on we both know that's not true. Carrie said you have until the count of 3 and if you're not gone then I'm calling the police. 1… 2… tom then said ok fine I'm leaving but this is not over.

So tom left and Carrie closed the door. She turned to brad and said he really is crazy. Let's go to bed. Brad laughed and said ok let's go. So they both went back up to bed and Carrie fell right back to sleep but brad was up. He thought about what tom said. Brad was just lying in bed and Carrie was laying sound asleep on his chest.

Brad just kept going over what tom was saying. He loves Carrie and he thinks she loves him. He just needed to get some sleep because they were going to be working on the video and he needs to be awake for it. So he tried to get some sleep but he didn't get much. Soon it was morning and Carrie woke up at 7:30. She saw that brad was still asleep. They had to be at the set for 9 so she had to wake him up.

Carrie said brad come on wake up. We have a video to shoot babe. Brad woke up and he felt like he slept for less than an hour. He said did I dream that tom came here last night or did that really happen? He was hoping that she would say that it was a dream but Carrie said nope he came here. Brad said that's what I thought.

Carrie said do you want to talk about it brad. You can't let what he said get to you babe. Brad said o I know I'm fine just a long night. She said yea I know what you mean. She said come o lets go and take a nice hot shower. Brad smiled and then got up out of bed and grabbed Carrie bridle style and carried her into the shower. Brad then said later when we get back we can take a bubble bath. Carrie said I'm going to hold you to that cowboy.

Brad then stepped into the shower and Carrie followed him. They took a nice and quick shower. After Carrie put o shorts and a tank top and brad put on jeans and his t-shirt they both left to go to the set. Once they got there they went right into their own dressing areas. Brad came out and sat down and he was tuning his guitar. He saw Carrie come out in her dress and she looked amazing.

She walked over to the make-up area and she saw brad looking at her because he was in her eye sight by the mirror. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He then went back to playing his guitar. It was now time for them to shoot the video and it went great. It was fun as well because it was windy out and brads hat ending up blowing away but they got it back.

At the end of the day they had a great day of shooting. The video is going to be amazing. Once they got home brad picked Carrie up again and said ok ready for that bubble bath? Carrie said perfect timing. So they both went and took a bath and brad gave Carrie a good back rub. It was nice and relaxing and romantic.

After they got out they both got dressed into something comfortable. Then they got something to eat and they watched TV together. Carrie was resting and then she said brad we have a problem. I just relised that we have the other country awards coming up and we aren't ready for them. Brad said well we are not hosting it. Carrie said I know wait so we won't be by each other at all that night. Brad said well Blake is one of the hosts so maybe he will put us close to each other.

Carrie then said I'm going to go shopping tomorrow to find a great outfit to perform in and then a nice dress as well. Brad said ok that's fine I'm going to the gym tomorrow then I am getting a haircut and then I will be going and looking for an outfit as well. I can't believe it's another award show already. At least it's a country show.

Carrie agreed. So the night went on and soon the next day was beginning. Carrie woke up and went in the shower. She wanted to get her day started because she wanted to find a great dress and she wanted to look good for brad. When she got out of the shower and got dressed she saw brad waking up. Brad then said are you going now? She nodded and said good bye to him and then she left.

While she was dress shopping she found the perfect dress. She put it on and she felt amazing. She knew that this dress would blow brad away. It had sparkles and everything. It fit her figure perfectly. She found some earrings ad she found the perfect shoes. Back with brad he got up and got dressed and went to the gym. He was meeting Blake there. They were there for about 2 hours. Then they went and got something to eat and then showered and went and got there outfits for the upcoming award show.

While Carrie was shopping she saw her friends and they came running in. Carrie said what's wrong guys? One of her friends said we don't know how to tell you this but we just saw brad and he was making out with another girl in the park. Carrie started to tear up and then she said please tell me your playing around. They all said no were not.

Carrie then sat down and said well then I'm going to look so good at the show and if he thinks that I'm going to stay with him he can forget it. I can't believe I was falling for him. Carrie left with her friends and they went and packed her things up that were at the house and she left with them and went back to one of her friend's house.

Later on brad and Blake went to brads house and they saw a lot of things were gone and it was all carries things. Brad called her and said Carrie where are you are you ok because your stuff is missing. Carrie said listen brad I can't be with you anymore. My friends saw you with that other girl this morning and I can't believe you would cheat on me. I can't believe I was falling for you. I will never be with you and I don't want you to come near me or talk to me ever again. She hung up the phone.

Brad said her friends told her that I cheated on her with some girl this morning and she said that we are over. She actually believes them Blake. Blake then said ok well we will figure this out. Blake then heard his cell phone ring. He said hello. It was Reba. He had his phone on speaker. Reba then said I had to switch a few seats because Carrie underwood called and asked if she could have her seat moved.

Blake then said ok that's fine. Reba said when you see brad can you tell him that his seat is in section 4 first row and just to let you know Carrie is in section 3 first row. Blake said ok that work and I will tell him when I see him. They both hung up after they finished talking. Brad then said I can't believe that the girl I love thinks that I cheated on her.

Blake said ok well you know your opening the show and she sings right after you brad. I will talk to her if you want. Brad was just so upset. Brad then said its ok you don't have to get involved. Blake said brad I know what you are thinking man. You have to perform and you have to stay here. You can't leave and you can't stop performing.

Brad said Carrie would be thrilled if she found out that I left. I know you said I should stay but I can't Blake. After the show I'm leaving man. Blake was upset about him leaving but he just said ok well try to rest and I will be in touch and if I don't see you I will see you at the award show. Brad said ok thanks again Blake.

So the next few days were very slow for brad and Carrie. Carrie went out with her friends and they were dancing with other guys but she just hung off to the side. Brad was just hanging out at home for those few long days. It was now the day of the award show. Brad woke up and went to the gym and then he came home and ate and then got ready for the show.

Carrie woke up and she ate and then she got ready for the night. She looked amazing. Once everyone arrived the show started. Blake and Reba introduced brad. While brad was back stage Carrie was as well getting ready for her performance. Carrie saw that brad looked at her and she just stood there looking good to try and make him jealous.

While brad was performing Blake was talking to Reba. Then Blake saw Carrie and went up to her. he said Carrie I need to talk to you. Carrie said Blake forget it I'm not talking to brad at all. Blake said Carrie he didn't cheat on you he never would and never will. Your friends lied to you. Carrie turned and faced him and said how do you know? Blake said because he was with me at the gym and then we got something to eat and then we went to get our outfits for the award show. We were together the entire day.

Carrie said Blake stop trying to stand up for him. Blake said Carrie do you not hear yourself? Carrie tried not to cry and said o my god I can't believe I listened to them. Blake what am I going to do? My song is undoing it. Blake then said well go sing and your singing walk this way as well so just do that and then we will talk after. Go ahead it's your turn. Carrie got to her spot and she saw brad putting his guitar away and then it was show time for her.

As the show went on brad ending up winning entertainer of the year and he was shocked. As he was hugging the other guys Carrie gave him a hug as well. Those through him off a lot as well. It was going to be the last hug before he was leaving. As the show went on brad got more and more upset. He didn't want to leave but he knew that Carrie would be happy.

So the show ended and brad got up and went back stage and grabbed his guitar and left, he had a plane to catch. Carrie was looking for brad but she couldn't find him any were. She went over to Blake and she said Blake were is brad? Blake said o crap! Carrie said what Blake were is brad is he ok? Blake said ok you need to get to the airport now Carrie. He said the other day that he was leaving and he's not performing anymore.

He thought you would be happy about that. You need to go now unless you want that hug from before to be the last hug you have together. Carrie said ok I'm leaving right now thanks Blake. Blake said good luck Carrie. So she left and she was still in her dress form the award show. When she got to the airport she ran in and looked up the flight number for brad. The plane was on time and they were boarding right now.

Carrie was running so fast in her dress and her heels that she ending up bumping in to someone. She said o I am so sorry sir. The guys said you need to watch were you are going. Carrie said I'm sorry. The guy then started to yell at Carrie. Everyone was watching. Brad was about to board the plane when he heard screaming. He saw a guy yelling at a lady. He looked again and said Carrie? He ran over there and ran in front of the guy that was yelling at her.

Brad said you better back off man. It was an accident so stop yelling at her. Apparently you don't know who this is. This is Carrie underwood. Don't you dare raise your voice at her? The guy then said I'm sorry for yelling. Carrie said its ok. The guy then walked away and brad turned to Carrie and said are you ok? She said yea I am now.

All of a sudden tom walked over and said Carrie there you are. I have been looking every were for you. Brad then walked away and grabbed his bags again and then he boarded his plane. Carrie said tom get away from me. How could you tell my friends to do that? You know what they're not real friends there as fake as you are.

She then turned around and she saw that brad had boarded his plane already and the plane was taking off. She broke down and started to cry. She called Blake and said Blake can you pick me up from the airport? Blake said o Carrie don't tell me you were too late! Carrie just kept crying and Blake said ok I'm on my way. About an hour later Carrie was home and she was packing and she needed to head back to the airport and Blake was flying out with her. They needed to get brad back.

So they flew out and once they landed they went to brads parents' house. Once they got there his mom opened the door and said o thank god. They both came in and said is brad here? His mom said um no he went out for a while. Carrie said he went to the cemetery didn't he? She nodded yes. Carrie then said is he ok?

His mom said I have never seen him so hurt in my entire life. What happened? Carrie told her and his father everything. Blake then said wait I hear him. They stopped talking and brad came in the front door and said mom I'm home IL be in my room. He went right up to his old room and lay down. Carrie said I'm going up there. Blake said let me go up first.

Carrie then said ok. So Blake went up and knocked on his room door and brad said its open. Blake walked in and said hey man. Brad said Blake what are you doing here? He went over and shook his hand. Blake said we need to talk. Brad said ok what about? Blake said brad you need to come back home and you need to go back to singing and playing guitar.

Brad took a breath and said Blake listen I don't know if I can. Blake then said well think about it at least. Come on lets go down stairs. Brad nodded and then went down. Once they went down stairs they were talking to each other and they walked into the living room and once brad turned to look at his parents he saw Carrie there as well.

He just stopped in his tracks and said o Carrie I didn't know you were here. He looked at Blake and Blake said o did I leave that detail out. Blake laughed and brads mom said come on dinner is ready. So they all moved in to the dining room and sat down and started to eat. Brad stayed silent most of the meal. Carrie sat right across from him.

After dinner Carrie helped with the dishes and brad was helping as well. Brad was washing the dishes and Carrie came in with the last of the dishes and she put them down and put her arms around him. She then said brad I can't believe that I trusted my fake friends over you. He shut the water off and turned around and said Carrie what are you saying?

Carrie said I'm saying I'm so sorry and I'm so in love with you and I want to be with you. I said mean things to you but it hurt me so much when I said those things. I miss being in your arms at night I miss taking showers with you and I miss us becoming one. Brad I'm so sorry. She was crying tremendously now. Brad then kissed her with so much passion. Blake walked in and said hey the love birds are back. They broke the kiss and laughed and Blake said you to need to get a room.

Brad then said get out of here and me talk to Carrie. Blake smiled and left and brad then said Carrie we need to trust each other more and be more open. I know I'm not good at being open about things but I promise you that I will work on it. Carrie then said I love you brad. Brad kissed her and said I love you to Carrie and I missed you. She nodded and said I missed you so much and this has been the longest few days ever.

They both agreed on that. After they finished talking and put the dishes away they walked into the living room and hung out in there with brads family and Blake. Carrie ended up falling asleep on brads chest. Brad looked at her and said it looks like Carrie is tired. Brads dad said you guys should go to bed and tomorrow Blake can you help brad get his guitars out of the attic. He put them up there because he thought that he wasn't performing anymore.

Blake said yea IL help this cowboy. Brad then lifted Carrie up and took her to his room and laid her down on the bed. He tucked her in and brad then lay down next to her. He fell right to sleep. That was the first night that they both slept straight through the night. Once the morning came it was a very nice hot day out. The sun was shining through the window.

Brad rolled over and he opened his eyes and he saw Carrie laying there still sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He was so glad that they were back together. After a while Carrie woke up and she looked at brad and said how did you sleep? Brad said I slept well how about you? Carrie said now that I'm back with you I can sleep well.

Brad then said well Blake is going to help me take down my guitars today. Carrie said wait brad don't tell me you were giving up on performing. Brad then said I thought that you would have been happy if you found out that I gave up when you were mad at me. Carrie said no you can't and I won't let you quit. You know that Blake won't let you quit as well.

Brad said I know and I'm not stopping. Do you want to go in the shower first? Carrie said nope I have a better idea, come with me. So they both got up and went into the bathroom and Carrie undressed herself and then started to undress brad. She turned on the shower and grabbed brads hand and pulled him in and they took a shower together.

They started to make out in the shower and it got heated very fast. After that nice shower they got out and got dressed. They went down stairs and ate something and they both were in good moods. Blake came down and said ok since its just 3 for right now I need to tell you something. They both looked at him. Blake said do me a favor if you're going to take a shower together try to keep it down when your good friend is right in the room next to you.

They started to laugh and brad said sorry Blake. Carrie said it won't happen again. We promise. Blake said well I'm glad now come on brad let's go and get your guitars down. Then we got to head back home. Brad said ok and that's what they did. Finally at 2 in the afternoon everyone was back at home. Carrie said it's good to be back and to have my stuff back here. Brad said I'm glad you're back to.

So Carrie said now what do you want to do now that we are back home? Brad said well we could go out to eat and then go bowling or something. Carrie said yea that's a great idea. Let's get some food and then we can see who the better bowler is. Brad said that's probably going to be you but let's go and have fun. So they went out and got something to eat. It was nice that it was just the two of them. They needed time alone.

After it was time to bowl. Once they got there and started the first game Carrie was beating brad by a lot. They were laughing and having a good and fun time. After Carrie beat brad in the 3 games that they played they went back home. They enjoyed there night by watching TV and cuddling on the couch. It was now time for bed and the weather changed and it started to poor.

Carrie was sound asleep but the weather kept brad up. So he didn't want to wake Carrie up so he got up and went down stairs and lay on the couch. He couldn't sleep at all. While he was lying on the couch he was going back to what Carrie said to him when she thought her friends were telling her the truth. It made him cry a little and he didn't want to let it get to him but he couldn't help it.

Carrie got up in the middle of the night and saw that brad was not in the bed. So she got up and went down stairs to look for him. He heard him outside on the porch. Brad had gotten up and went outside to get some fresh air. He was sitting on the porch and he was singing remind me and playing his guitar. Carrie opened the door and after he sang his part she joined in.

Brad looked up at her and he kept playing. They sang the song together and after they finished Carrie said brad I woke up and you weren't there you look like you were crying are you ok? Brad said um well the storm kept me up and I didn't want to wake you so I went down on the couch and I was just thinking of when you were mad at me and you thought I cheated on you. I admit I was crying, I know it's stupid that I was thinking of it.

Carrie then kissed him and said brad I'm sorry for everything and next time wake me up silly and we will talk about it. Brad laughed and said I was not waking you up. I'm not going to wake you up if I can't sleep. Carrie said ok well cowboy let's get back to sleep. Brad picked her up and said ok beautiful. She laughed and they both went back up in bed and cuddled with each other and they both fell right back to sleep.

Once morning came Carrie woke up and she saw brad still sleeping. She heard his phone going off. So she got up and reached over and she saw that Blake was calling so she decided to answer it. Carrie said hello? Blake said Carrie hey sorry I could have sworn I called brads phone. Carrie said you did he is still sleeping we had a long night. Blake said ok really I don't need to know. Carrie laughed and said Blake not like that.

Blake then said well don't forget to tell brad that he is performing today at the Nashville racecar event. Carrie said o man I forgot ok I will wake him up now thanks we will see you there. Blake said yep see you there. So she hung up the phone and she saw that it was 9 and brad had to be there for noon. Carrie kissed brad and said babe come on you have to wake up now we have to get ready for your performance today.

Brad mumbled ok I'm up. Carrie said well. So she got up and went in the shower. When she got out and went back to the room brad was still in bed. He fell back to sleep. It was now almost 10. Carrie said brad wake up come on you fell back to sleep. Brad said o man I'm going to be late. Carrie laughed and said hurry up babe.

So brad got up and got ready. Of course because brad runs on his own time as Carrie calls it "paisley time". So when they got to the racecar place Blake said you're late and Carrie said well you know brad. He's always on paisley time. They both laughed and took their spots in the front row. Brad came on the stage ad sang a few of his songs.

When he was singing some of his songs he glanced down at Carrie and Blake and smiled at them. They smiled and cheered back. His performance was great. His guitar solos were amazing. At the end of his performance he said I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out here on this nice day I Nashville and I hope you all have a great day. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Brad got off the stage and put his things away and he noticed tom and carries friends. They walked over to brad and tom said stay away from her or you will wish you were never born paisley. Carrie and Blake were walking to the backstage and they saw tom and the girls up in brads face.

Blake and Carrie ran over there and jumped in front of brad and Blake said get out of here all of you. Stay away from all of us. Carrie said you will regret being here. Securities take them away and don't let them in here again. So they took them away and Carrie said brad what did he say to you? Brad said he told me to stay away from you. Don't worry I won't let him get to me anymore.

Brad then said um I have to go and talk to the band so I will see you guys in a while. He then walked away and Carrie said ok we have to fix this. Blake said yea I know what you mean. He can't keep beating himself down. He feels like he has too much baggage but he doesn't this is all tom and his crew. Carrie said ok so what are we going to do then?

Blake said I am not sure but look at him he is a mess and we can't let him stop performing. I wish there was a way we can get him to remember how much this means to him and how much you mean to him and that he doesn't have a lot of baggage. Carrie then said wait home movies! We can show him his home movies of him and his grandfather. I will call his parents and ask them to send some out. Blake said wow that's a great idea.

Brad was talking to his band and he noticed that Blake and Carrie were talking. He didn't want them to worry about him. Brad then sat down and was looking at some of the racecar photos. After he did that he had a few more things he had to take care of but then when he was done he went up to the stands and sat down by Carrie and Blake.

They watched the race and then they went out after to get some food. It was a good day overall. Later on that night Carrie went outside and called brads mom. Carrie told her everything that was going on and brads mom said shore I can send some out. Carrie said thank you so much. After that convocation Carrie went back inside the house. She turned on the TV and put on the country station. They were showing country music videos. While Carrie was doing some stuff around the house she heard remind me.

So she went into the living room and she saw that the video was number 1 on the country station. She screamed, BRAD come here hurry up. Brad ran down the stairs and said what's wrong are you ok? Carrie said look! She pointed to the TV. Brad said no way! They both were so happy that there video was number one. Brad kissed Carrie with so much passion. Carrie deepened the kiss and then brad broke the kiss and Carrie said what wrong brad is?

Brad said I love you! Carrie said I love you to! They kissed again. Blake ran into the house and said hey guys… o my bad! Brad said really it's called knocking and one day you will do it. It's not a bad thing. They all laughed and Blake said did you see that your video is number one on the country station. That's great.

Brad and Carrie smiled. Carrie then said yea we saw it. We are so happy. Blake said yea I could tell. Carrie then through a pillow at him. Blake said well I will leave you to alone. Brad said why thank you. So Blake left and Carrie said come on. They ran up to the bedroom and they made passionate love. It was one of the best times they had sex. The passion was so true yet raw.

After they made love to each other they were lying in bed cuddling. Brad then said Carrie can I ask you something? Carrie said of course! Brad then said would you rather be with tom? Am I good enough for you? Carrie popped herself up and said brad where is this coming from? Brad said I don't know I was just thinking that when tom came up to me and he told me to stay away from you he had not only anger in his eyes but he seemed like he was so in love with you still do you love him?

Carrie said not at all! You know who I am in love with? Brad said who? Carrie kissed him with passion and said brad paisley. He's my one and only cowboy. Brad smiled and said your my one and only cowgirl. They kissed again. Carrie then said brad I don't want tom to get to you and I want you to come and talk to me if you're hurting or something is bothering just like I know I can come to you for those things.

Brad said I know your right. Come on let's get some rest. So they kissed again and then they fell asleep. The next day it was rainy out and Carrie went out to go shopping forgetting that the home videos were coming today. Brad was hanging out at home playing the guitar when the doorbell rang. He got up and signed the page and took the box. He opened it and he saw that there were home movies.

So he put one of them in with confusion. Once he hit play and the movie started it was him playing the guitar with his grandfather. He tried not to tear up but he couldn't help it. He got up and called Blake. Blake said hello? Brad said I just got I the mail my home movies of me and my grandfather. Blake said o yea funny story! Brad said what did you guys do now? He laughed.

Blake said well we saw that you were upset and wanted you to see how happy you were and how much your grandfather was proud of you. Brad sighed and said I'm ok I promise you and Carrie knows that I'm ok. Blake said we both are worried about you brad. You haven't been yourself I a while. We miss the fun and always happy brad. Brad said ok I have to go but I really am glad that you guys care that much. They hung up.

Blake called Carrie and she said what's up Blake? Blake said the videos are at your house and brad saw they and he called and I told him everything. Carrie said o my god I forgot that they were coming today. What did Brad say? So Blake told her about the convocation. Carrie said well I'm at the store shopping right now. I will be going in a while. Blake said ok well I will talk to you later.

Carrie was shopping at the mall and she was in old navy looking at the shorts and tops when she saw brad walking into the store as well. He didn't notice that Carrie was there. He went over to the guys section and started to look at the t-shirts. He always went there for his shirts. Carrie walked over and then brads phone went off. He said hey Blake what's up?

Blake said were are you at? Brad said I'm at the mall why? Blake said o Carrie is there to! Brad said yea I am going to try and find her and see if she wants to get something to eat. Blake then said well have fun then. Brad said I will and he hung up his phone and he turned around and he saw Carrie standing there. Carrie laughed and said so you want to go and get lunch? Brad laughed and kissed her and nodded his head yes.

Brad said how did you know I was in the store? As they sat down Carrie said, I was in here already. Brad said o. So while they are they talked about how fast the year is going and what projects they were going to start. Carrie then said brad I'm thinking of going on tour again.

Brad said that's awesome how long are you going to be touring for? Carrie said a year! Brad said wow that's good. I'm a going to come out and see your shows for sure. Carrie smiled and she was glad that brad took it as well as he did. She doesn't want to leave him for a year but they both understand because they both do the country show business.

Brad was upset that she was going to be gone for an entire year because he was planning on asking her to marry him. He doesn't want to put it off any longer so brad said, so I was wondering if tomorrow night you wanted to go out to eat and then go to the lake after. Carrie said yea that sounds good.

She thought nothing of it. After they ate lunch Carrie kissed him goodbye and then he left and let her shop. He went right to Blake's house. He ran into his house and said Blake I need your help. Blake said I'm in the kitchen what up? So brad walked in and said I'm going to ask Carrie to marry me tomorrow night.

Blake hugged him and cheered and he said it's about damn time. Brad then said she told me at lunch that she is going on tour again and she is going to be going on tour for a year so if I ask her I don't want her to feel pressured with the tour and wedding plans. Blake said let me talk to her and see what she thinks. I won't give it away. Brad said thanks man.

So brad then left and went home and hung out. Blake went to the mall and he saw Carrie and he said Carrie I need to talk to you. Carrie said what's up Blake? He said so I hear your going on tour for a year. Carrie said I am and it's going to be a lot of pressure that for sure but I'm looking forward to it. Why? Blake said I wanted to come and see your shows. Carrie said well I will be keeping you and brad posted.

Blake said thanks. He then said well I have to go. Carrie said wait I need to ask you something and you need to be honest with me. Blake said ok. Carrie said is it bad that I want brad to propose to me? Blake said no not at all. You want me to be honest ok well brad was planning on asking you tomorrow night but he doesn't want you to feel pressured with the tour and wedding at the same time.

Carrie said I don't want him to feel like he can't ask me because of the tour. Tell him that I said to ask me. Blake said are you shore? She said yes. Blake said then I will pass it on then. I will see you later.

Blake went right to brad house and he ran in and said brad I have news for you! Brad said what's that? Blake said ask her. She wants you to. Blake told brad about the entire convocation. Brad was happy because now he knows that he can ask Carrie to marry him. Brad said ok well then I have a lot of stuff to do. Blake said good luck man.

Brad nodded and then he made a call. He made the reservation for their dinner and then he went and found a spot to ask her. He wants it to be private and perfect. So later on that night brad and Carrie were hanging out watching TV. Carrie then said I'm going to miss you when I leave for tour. Brad said I know and it was hard when I was on tour but IL being coming out to see some shows.

Carrie then said o yea that reminds me, when you're going to a show let Blake know as well. Brad said yea that's no problem. Carrie then said brad I am really going to miss you especially at night. It's going to be so odd sleeping back on the bus and not being in your arms. Brad said well you're in my arms now and we are together so let's just focus on right now. They both kissed with so much passion.

Carrie said you make everything seem more relaxing brad. Brad laughed and then said that's because of you. They kissed again. After a while Carrie fell asleep on the couch in brads arms. So brad picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Once he tucked her in he started to walk away but Carrie grabbed his arm and said were are you going babe?

Brad said just to the bathroom I will be right back. Carrie sighed and said ok. Brad went to the bathroom and then when he was doe he went and got into bed with Carrie and they both were asleep in a matter of seconds. They both slept straight through the night.

Soon morning came and they both slept in that day. It was now noon and Carrie woke up and brad saw that she was up and he said hey Carrie I forgot to tell you that were going out to eat tonight and it is going to be a fancy place. Carrie sat up and said ok sounds good to me. She had an idea of what was going on.

So the day went on and brad took a shower and he got dressed and then he went down stairs while Carrie got ready. When she walked down the stairs and brad saw her he stood there with amazement. Carrie came over to him and she said say something brad! She laughed and he smiled and then kissed her and then when they broke the kiss he said you look amazing Carrie. She smiled and said thank you and you don't look so bad yourself.

So brad took her hand and they walked to their car and then they left for dinner. After dinner they went to the lake to walk around. Once they were walking around brad stopped and Carrie said what wrong babe is? Brad said I love you so much and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Carrie will you marry me? He got down on one knee and opened the box with the ring. She smiled and said yes brad I will marry you. He put the ring on her finger and then they kissed.

After kissing for a few brad said come on let's go home and cuddle. Carrie said I love that idea. So that's what they ended up doing. They made love so much that night. In the morning brad was eating breakfast and Blake walked in and said so what did she say? Carrie walked in and said I said yes of course. Blake congratulated them. He then sat down and hung out with them for a while.

Carrie then said so I am leaving for my tour soon. Blake said don't worry I will keep brad busy and keep him out of trouble. Carrie and brad laughed and Blake said what's so funny? Brad said please if I hang with you to much we will end up causing or getting in to some kind of trouble and you know that. Blake then shrugged his shoulders and said ok IL give you that much.

Carrie then said I called my parents and yours already and my mom said that she will get together with your mom and they will come out on the tour and we will talk about it. Brad said ok and whatever you need me to do just knows that I'm a phone call away. Blake said that's not right man. It's up to the girls to figure that stuff out. Brad then laughed and said well my best man will stay home when I have wedding things to take care of. Blake smiled and said thanks man, hey Carrie hear that I'm his best man. They all laughed.

Carrie then said well I have to go and talk to my producers about the touring so I will see you two later. She kissed brad and then walked away. Blake said wow this wedding is going to be amazing. Brad said I know. I can't wait. So Blake said what do you want to do today? Brad said I don't know what do you want to do? Blake said lets go work out and then we can take it from there. Brad nodded and then got changed.

While they were at the gym they ran into Keith Urban. Brad said hey what's up man? Keith said not much what about you? Blake then said well he just asked Carrie to marry him and she said yes. Keith smiled and said his congratulations and said well it's about time brad. Brad laughed and said did everyone want us together. Blake said well not everyone and he pointed to the other side of the gym. They all looked over and they saw tom over there working out and they saw him starring at them.

Keith then said who is that? Blake told him what went on and Keith then said, well let's just work out and then get out of here. Brad just nodded. Blake and Keith noticed that brad wasn't as focused and Blake then said, let's just get out of here. Come on guys lets go eat. Brad then said, I'm not that hungry. I will just see you guys later.

Blake then looked at Keith and said, I think we need to call Carrie. Keith said way ahead of you man. So Keith called her and she said, hello? Keith said, hey Carrie its Keith we have a problem. Something is up with brad and we don't know what it is. Blake and brad came to the gym and I was here so I came over and we were hanging out talking while we were working out and we were talking about the wedding which congratulations by the way.

Carrie said thank you! He continued with, tom is at the gym and he was staring at us and he was mainly staring at brad and he wasn't focusing so we said let's get out of here and go get something to eat and brad said that he was not hungry and that he would see us later. Carrie we think that something is up.

Carrie said with worry, yea I think so to. Do you guys know where he was going? Keith said, no we are not sure wait once second tom just left the gym. We are going to follow him. Carrie said ok can you keep me posted? Keith said, of course we will.

After Keith said to Blake, come on man we have to follow tom. So they got in there cars and did just that. Tom was driving out to an open field in Nashville and when he pulled up and parked his car he wasn't there alone. Brad was there waiting for him. Blake and Keith pulled off to the side and they both got out of their cars and hid so they wouldn't be seen.

Blake said, what the hell is brad doing here and why is he here? Keith said, I am not sure but we need to call Carrie right now and while I call her you need to call the cops. Blake nodded. He called the cops and they were on their way as was Carrie. Tom was talking trash to brad and then he pulled out a gun.

The cops had just arrived and so did Carrie. She ran over to Blake and Keith and said, guys no he has a gun. Tom shot brad in the arm and brad fell down to the ground. The cops chased after tom and they got him and he was going right to jail. Carrie ran over to brad but the cops stopped her and they said, we have to take him to the hospital. Meet us there. They all nodded and rushed to their cars. Carrie stopped at home and Blake picked her up because she was in no shape to drive.

Once they got to the hospital they ran to the front desk and Carrie said with tears coming down her face, please I need to see brad paisley. I need to know that he is going to be ok. What room is he in? The nurse said second floor room 210. They all said thank you and ran to the stairs. Keith said guys look he's talking to one of the cops.

The doctor came over and said, he is stable. He is going to be fine. He can't work out or perform for a good weeks. Blake said, ok that's no problem. I will stay with him while Carrie you go on tour. Carrie just nodded. She knew she had to go on tour and brad wants her to go as well. The cop then came out and said; well he said that he was being watched over by tom for a long time. We have the letters that tom was sending him as well.

You guys can't get fully mad at him because tom said to him that if he told you then you all would be the ones lying in that bed. The doctor said, you can all go in and see him now. They nodded and then went into the room. Brad looked at all of them and said, I can explain. Carrie said, brad its ok the cop told us everything.

All that matters is that you're going to be ok. I am still going on tour but you can't hit the gym up or perform for two weeks. Brad laughed and said; yea that's what they think. Blake said, no man I am staying with you for two weeks and you are not doing anything. Keith then said, I'm coming over to make sure as well.

Brad said, ok that's not fair. Come on Carrie. She shook her head no and said doctors' orders. Brad was acting like a child and he felt like he was being grounded. He didn't like it at all. Keith and Blake and Carrie were laughing at him because of the way he was acting.

Brad had to stay in the hospital overnight and Blake and Keith left for the night and they were going to visit brad once he got back home. So it was now the middle of the night and brad woke up and he saw Carrie asleep on the chair. Brad was not supposed to get out of the bed unless he had to use the bathroom but he didn't care. So he got and slowly walked over to Carrie and woke her up.

Brad said, Carrie do you want to go home? Carrie said no brad m staying the night with you, wait what are you doing out of the bed? Brad said, I was going to put you in it and I will sleep on the chair. Come on. Carrie said, brad get back in that bed right now. Brad was about to say something but Carrie stopped him.

Brad gave up and went and lad back down in the bed. He fell right back to sleep. Soon the morning had come and brad was cleared to go home. Once brad got home he went to the kitchen and he was making lunch for him and Carrie. She came in and said, brad what do you think you're doing? Brad said, I was making lunch for you and I. Carrie said, I will make lunch you go on that couch over there and rest.

Brad said, he didn't say I couldn't help around the house. Carrie just gave him a look and brad then said, ok il go on the couch. Keith and Blake walked in and said, so how is the patient doing? Carrie said he is being stubborn. They looked at brad and he said, no I'm not. Blake said, o it's going to be a long 2 weeks with him that's for sure. Carrie then said, I need to go and finish packing because my flight is in a little while. Guys can you keep an eye on him? They both nodded. Once Carrie went upstairs brad said, ok so you guys aren't really going to listen to her right, you will let me do stuff. They both laughed and said no Carrie will kill us if she found out that we let you do whatever you wanted.

Brad just sighed. After a while everyone left and brad was home alone. He was on the couch resting. He got so board though. So he decided to get up and he grabbed his guitar and the amp and got set up and started to play. Once he starts to play as always he gets into it. He didn't not hear the doorbell ring because the amp was up so high. Blake and Keith came back over to check on brad. After waiting a while they decided to go in to his house.

When they walked in and they saw brad playing the guitar Keith walked over to the amp and shut it off. Brad turned around and said, o um this is not what it looks like. Blake said, hey Keith can you hang here with brad I have to make a phone call. Keith nodded and Blake went back outside and called Carrie. She said what did he do now? Blake said, wow you know him so well. We walked in on him playing guitar.

Carrie said, ok thanks I will call him and talk to him. I can't believe that he was playing his guitar. Ok I have an idea. I'm going to call him and he is going to come on tour with me because I don't know what else to do and I don't want you to have to babysit him. Blake said, Carrie it's ok and its only for two weeks. Carrie said, I really am glad that you guys are there.

After a while Blake went back inside and said, well I talked to Carrie she said she is going to call you later. Brad said, great now she is going to be mad at me. Keith said, well you should not have been playing. So that's your fault brad. Brad just sighed and sat down on the couch. Later on that night Carrie called brad and laid down the rules. The two weeks went by so slow for brad but soon he was finally cleared to go back to doing whatever he wants.

As time went on it was now 6 months into carries tour and brad was missing her so much and every time they talk Carrie always changes the subject when he asks about the wedding. He is starting to think that she doesn't want to marry him. He felt like they were falling apart.

So now it was time for a run through of another country gathering. Carrie was going and brad was as well. Every country star was going to be there. It was a weekend event. So while they were going through the stuff brad was talking to Blake and Keith while Carrie was on the other side talking to Taylor Swift. All of a sudden a video started to play. Luckily Taylor, Carrie, brad, Keith and Blake were the only ones in that room. It was brad talking to Blake and Keith and he was saying I don't think that Carrie wants to marry me. Every time I bring it up she changes the subject. I feel like we are falling apart.

As they were watching that Carrie looked over to be brad was standing and he was watching the screen. He was trying not to cry. Once the video ended tom came in and said, o bummer it looks like you messed up brad. Brad said, I …. I have to go. He then left the place and went outside to get some fresh air. Carrie was going to run after him but Blake stopped her and said let me go and talk to him. Carrie just nodded.

So Blake ran after brad and when he got outside he saw brad sitting on the side of the building with his head down. Blake went over and said, brad you ok man? Brad said, now she is really not going to marry me. Blake said, brad stop it. She is worried about you, we all are. Brad sighed and said, I have to go I will see you later. Brad then got up and left and he went home and lay down and tried to fall asleep for a while.

Blake went back in and said you better go home and see if he is ok because he didn't really talk to me that much. Carrie nodded and said her good byes an d then rushed home. When she got there she went up to their room and she saw brad sleeping. She went over and got in the bed with him and cuddled with him. Brad woke up and said Carrie you ok? Carrie said yea are you? Brad nodded and Carrie said its ok babe we will talk after let's get some rest now. Brad kissed her and then they both fell back to sleep.

Once they both woke up brad sat up and Carrie said, brad I'm going to marry you and I plan on being with you for the rest of my life. Brad said, I plan on being with you the rest of my life as well. I'm sorry for running out like that. I really am. Carrie said, its ok and sadly I have to go back on the road and finish up the tour but it will be over soon. Brad said, I know and I can't wait. Carrie agreed with him on that.

Carrie then got out of bed and she went and took a shower. Brad was still in bed and he wanted to go on tour with her but he knew that she wouldn't want that. Carrie came out of the shower and then she saw brad still in bed. He had his back facing her. He was staring into space. Carrie walked over and she was still in her towel. She rubbed his back and said, brad what's wrong?

Brad rolled over and said, nothing I'm just still tired. Carrie then said, well maybe this will help you. She kissed him with so much passion. Brad pulled her in and her towel slipped off. They kept kissing. They made love and there was so much raw passion. They missed being in each other's arms so much. Carrie then said, I don't want to leave. I'm going to miss you so much brad. Brad said, I know I'm going to miss you to but you're almost done. I love you Carrie just remember that.

Carrie said, and I love you brad don't you forget that. When my tour is over we will be getting married and we will have the rest of our lives. Later on Carrie left for the rest of her tour. Brad decided to go to the recording studio for a while and play his guitar. He knew that Carrie was on tour for a few more weeks and he thought that he should go home to visit his family or a while.

Brad went home and he packed a bag. While he was packing Blake and Keith walked in and Keith said o no are you going now and does Carrie know? Brad said I tried calling her but she didn't answer. I'm going home to my family for a while. I will be back in a few weeks. Blake said, wait what a few weeks? Why are you going home brad tell us the truth.

Brad said, well I figured Carrie is on tour and you guys can get a break from me. Besides I miss my family anyway. I have to go my plane leaves soon. He said goodbye and then he left. Once he got to his home town the first place he went to was the grave site of his grandfather. After he went there he went to his parent's farm and hung out there. He was glad that he went back to visit.

Back with Carrie she finished practice and she looked at her phone and she saw she had 10 missed calls. One was from brad and the others were from Blake. Blake left and message that said, hey um I know you just left but brad just told Keith and I that he's going to his family's farm for a few weeks. We think something is bothering him but we can't figure out what it is. We will find out and let you know.

Carrie called brad and brad said hello? Carrie said, hey babe are you? Brad said, o I'm at my parents farm why? Are you ok? Carrie said yea I am are you? He said yea I'm fine I just wanted to visit my home for a while. I have a lot of free time. Carrie said ok well have fun and il talk to you soon.

They hung up and Carrie called Blake. Blake was with Keith at the airport. They were on their way to get brad. Blake said, Carrie hey did you talk to him we are at the airport. Carrie said, ok he's at his parents and he is hiding something I can tell. Can you keep me posted? Blake said, sure we will.

So they got on to their flight and it wasn't that long at all. Once they landed they went to the grave site were brads grandfather was buried. Once they got there they saw brad there. They went over and brad said, what you guys are doing here. Blake said, we know something is wrong brad and Carrie knows that something is up so just tell us man.

Brad said, ok fine I'm scared, ok. Keith said brad of what? Brad said, tom has been in touch with me. I have been going to the station because he wanted to see me. Yes it's been more than once. I'm also scared that Carrie will go back to him. Guys I'm not good enough for her or for any of this. The singing and playing guitar. I am nothing guys. Blake said, man you need to tell Carrie this. Brad said, so what she can laugh in my face and then leave me. I just need to be alone right now, he then walked away.

Keith called Carrie and told her everything. She said, ok well I'm cutting my tour short il be there in 2 days and watch over him we don't need him doing anything bad or dangerous for that matter. Keith said, you can count on us. So Blake and Keith went and followed brad. Brad went to a lake and he sat down and he began to cry. He loves Carrie so much and he knows that she loves him but he just feels so afraid and alone.

So while brad was sitting alone he decided to leave a message for Carrie. He said, hey it's me; um I just wanted to say I love you so much and I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I love you Carrie with all my heart. He then hung up his phone and he got up and he walked to the park and down a path. At the end of the path there was a rocky hill. Underneath it was a river. If you jumped from it you would get hurt and you may not survive.

Brad took a deep breath and he looked down. He was about to jump but Keith and Blake ran over to him and pulled him back. Brad was fighting them trying to get out of their grip. He was at his breaking point. Tom had gotten to him. He had nothing left in him. He felt weak. It's a good thing that Blake and Keith were following him otherwise brad may not be alive.

They finally got a hold of brad and Keith said, brad come on man lets go back to your parents' house and we will talk this out ok just the 3 of us and Carrie will be here in 2 days and when she comes you can talk to her and be honest. Brad said, wait why 2 days? Before they answered him Blake heard his phone go off. He held on to brad and then with his other hand he picked it up and it was Carrie.

He said, hey Carrie. She was crying. She said, is he ok, Blake I think he is going to do something stupid pleases you had to find him and stop him. Please I love him. Please. Blake said we followed him and we stopped him. Carrie is you sitting down? She said, yea I am why? Is he ok? Blakes said yea he is ok now and it was a close one. He tried to jump we are holding him down. Carrie said, well I can't leave now I will still be there in 2 days just please keep an eye on him. I can't lose him. Blake said, you're not going to lose him and he won't leave our sight. We promise Carrie.

She said, thank you and then she hung up the phone. Blake said brad lets go we need to talk about this and Carrie was crying so much. You had her worried man. You scare all of us. Brad said; see all I'm doing is causing problems. Just let me end my life. Keith and Blake said, NO! Keith said, let's go man. Back to the house now. Brad walked in front of them and he didn't try to turn around because he knew with them watching over him that he wouldn't even have a chance.

So once they got back to the house they went up to brads room and they all sat down and Keith said, brad what's going on man. Come on tell us. Brad took out his phone and he went to his voicemails and he put his phone on speaker and played about 10 messages from tom and they were all threats. Blake said, how long has been doing this to you brad? Brad said since them video showed and I ran out of the place.

Keith said, brad you let tom get to you and look what happened man you could have died. If we weren't there for you brad you wouldn't be here right now. Why does he get to you so much? Brad said, I never thought that I would be famous in country music and I never even thought that Carrie would give me a chance. I grew up with no friends and I was always made fun of. What if Carrie wakes up one morning and she sees me next to her and she decides to leave. That's what I'm afraid of. I know her and I talked about it but I still am afraid that it's going to happen. I mean really look at me guys and look at her.

I'm nothing compared to her. She is like the known and popular one and I'm like the high school guy who sits alone in front of his locker. Blake said, brad were not in high school and you are a country singer and your apart of this family and Carrie loves you for you. Come on man you know that. Brad sighed and said I love Carrie for being herself as well but ok on the day of the wedding what if she walks down the aisle and then she stops in the middle and she turns around and runs out or what if she doesn't even show up.

The first time we made love I was so nervous because I was afraid that she is not going to like what she sees or if I wasn't good enough, I think about this all the time guys. Blake said, well tell her all of this when you see her brad. Brad just sighed and said, easier said than done. Keith said, well get some sleep man. We will be down stairs if you need us and don't even think of leaving brad. Brad said, I won't I promise.

So brad fell asleep but he didn't sleep well at all. Carrie just finished a show and now she was back in her room and she was going in the shower. She was standing in the shower and she was day dreaming of brad being with her. His arms wrapped around her. Them being together and being one. So after her shower she got out and she got dressed. She picked up her phone and called Keith.

Keith said, hey Carrie what's up? She said hey I was just checking on how you guys are and how brads doing. Keith said we are fine and brad is in his room he is trying to sleep but I don't think he is. Here listen. So he went upstairs and put the phone by the door and brad was playing his guitar and singing to remind me. Carrie waited till Keith was back on the phone and then she said, ok well one more day and then I will be there.

Keith said, take your time we are here with him. Carrie said, thank you so much and tell Blake I said thank you to this means so much to me and to brad. After talking a little while longer they hung up and Carrie went to bed and she couldn't sleep that well either she wanted to be in brads arms so badly. It was now 2 in the morning and brad was lying in bed and he couldn't sleep. He rolled over and he wished that Carrie was there right next to him but she wasn't.

Back with Carrie it was 2 in the morning by her as well and she couldn't sleep at all. She rolled over and she wished that brad was lying next to her. She got up and reached over and grabbed her phone. Then she lay back down. Her texted brad. She said, are you up? Brad was lying in bed and he heard his phone go off. He grabbed it and saw that he had a text from Carrie. He read it. He typed back yep I'm up. Just lying in bed. What about you?

Carrie read his text and said, same, it so weird right now? Brad answered with what's so weird? Are you ok? Carrie said, yea I'm fine it's weird because I rolled over and you weren't there. Brad said, I know what you mean I rolled over and you weren't by me either. Carrie said, I'm going to be at your parents' house soon one more day. Brad said, yea Blake and Keith told me.

Carrie said, we will talk about everything when I get there brad. Brad said, ok, I kind of figured. Carrie said, brad I'm not breaking up with you and we are getting married I love you babe. Brad read the message and he sighed and smiled. He answered back with I love you to and I can't wait till you're here and were in each other's arms again. I love you Carrie.

Carrie said, ok well let's get some rest I love you and sleep well brad. Brad texted back good night Carrie sweet dreams I love you and I will see you soon. After he sent that he put his phone down and rolled over and fell right to sleep. Carrie read the message and smiled and put her phone down and rolled over and fell asleep. They both were dreaming of each other.

So the morning came and Carrie got up and started her day and she started to pack as well. Blake and Keith woke up around 7 and they went up to brads room and went in. they saw that he was still sleeping. Blake went over and said, come on man get up. Brad said, ok. Keith said how late were you up till brad? Brad said, um well me and Carrie were texting for a little while and then I fell asleep around 3. O no hold on. He checked his phone to make sure that he didn't fall asleep on Carrie last night.

Blake said, what's wrong man? Brad said nothing I thought I fell asleep last night on Carrie but I didn't. Keith said, brad you do look tired still are you feeling ok? Brad said, I'm ok not great but I'm fine. Blake said well get more sleep then. We will come back in a while to check on you. Brad sighed and said ok. He actually wasn't feeling that good.

So he fell right back to sleep. Carrie actually got to leave a lot sooner then she thought. When she arrived at his parents' house she walked up to the door and Blake and Keith were on their way out for a while. Blake said, Carrie it's great to see you. They hugged each other and Keith hugged her to and he said, wait we thought you weren't coming till tomorrow. Carrie said, I got to leave sooner.

Keith said well we just have to run to the store but brad is up in his room and he's still sleeping. We woke him up this morning and he didn't look too good so we let him go back to sleep. Carrie said ok well IL sees you guys in a while then I will go and check on brad. So they left and Carrie brought her things inside and then went up to brads room.

When she went in there she was hoping that he was still in bed but he wasn't in his bed in fact he wasn't in his room at all. Carrie started to worry but before she called the guys she looked for him around the house but he wasn't there at all. Carrie ran and got her phone. She called Blake.

Blake said hello? Carrie said, put your phone on speaker. So he did and Keith was listening. Blake said, what's up? Carrie said, brad he's not at the house at all I checked every were. Keith said, wait what? He was there a while ago and we didn't see him leave. Ok we will be there in a few. Hold on Carrie. She said ok. They hung up the phones. Blake and Keith were on their way home when they saw brad walking down the street. They pulled over and got out of the car and ran over to him.

Blake said, brad what the hell man. Where are you going? Brad said, I just went for a walk. I was on my way home now. Keith said, Carrie was worried about you. She is here man she got here before. Brad said, o man. Ok let's go then. So they got back in the car and went to his parents' house again. When they pulled up Carrie ran out of the house and Keith said look who we found! Carrie saw brad getting out of the car.. She ran over to him and jumped in his arms. They kissed with so much passion.

Keith said, get a room. Blake said, I tell them that all the time man. They both laughed. They broke there kiss and brad said, very funny! Carrie said, come on brad lets go to your room. Keith and Blake said, ok to much information Carrie. Carrie looked at them and said, we are going up there to talk guys. That's all for now anyway. She winked at brad and he smiled and they walked up to his room hand in hand.

Once they got up to his room brad closed his door and sat on his bed and Carrie sat next to him. Brad laughed and said, those guys are funny. Carrie then said, brad why did you do it babe? He knew she was talking about jumping. Brad sighed and looked down at the ground. He didn't want to cry in front of her. Carrie lifted his chin and now they were looking eye to eye. Carrie said, tell me brad.

Brad said, I'm sorry I just so alone and I was saying to myself why would you want to marry me and what if you didn't show up at the wedding. I am sorry. Carrie said, brad we are going to marry each other and we are going to live together as husband and wife. I love you and I would never to that to you and I know you would ever do that to me.

Brad said, Carrie I really am sorry. Carrie said, brad I know babe. She kissed him. They kept kissing. After a while brad had his boxers on and Carrie had nothing on at all. She went and pulled down his boxers and brad got tense. He didn't know why because they made love before. Carrie saw brad tense up and Carrie said, brad looks at me its ok babe. Your fine. Brad said, are you sure? Carrie kissed him and said; yes I'm sure I love your brad paisley. He kissed her and said I love you to Carrie underwood.

They made passionate love that night. After making love they were lying in bed together snuggling. Brad had his arm around her and she was lying on his chest. He was rubbing her arm. She slowly fell asleep but brad staid up. There was a knock at the door and the door opened and it was Keith and Blake.

Blake said, hey man. Brad said, lower your voice Carrie fell asleep. Blake said, well we have to go home tomorrow because they need us to get ready for the G.A.C awards. Brad said, ok no problem, o wait Carrie and I have to go over remind me because we have to close the grand old opry show with it this weekend. We have to get home by the afternoon tomorrow. Keith said, well we got a flight but it is real early. It's at 6 in the morning. We have to be there around 5.

Brad said, ok well il let Carrie sleep and il pack are things and you guys get a good night sleep to and we will set our alarms. They guys agreed and then said goodnight and went to their rooms and fell asleep. Brad rested for a while and then he got up and put his boxers on and his pants on. Carrie was still sleeping and brad went over to her and tucked her in.

Brad got out his bags and he started to pack. Carrie heard the guys talking so she knew that brad was up packing. Carrie rolled over and watched him pack and then she sat up with the blanket rapped around her and she said, do you need help babe. Brad said its ok I got it. Go back to sleep because we have to wake up around 4 so you can get at least 3 more hours of sleep.

Brad then said, Carrie is it ok if I get your bags ready to? Carrie said, well I didn't really unpack so everything should still be in my bag. Brad said, true. Carrie then said, are you almost done packing? Brad said, um I think so. Carrie then said, well when you're done come back to sleep. Brad said, I will I promise but for now go back to sleep don't worry about me if anything il sleep on the plane. Carrie said when we get home we have to go over remind me. Brad said, yep we will.

Brad said, you don't have to stay up babe. Carrie said, I want to. Brad finished up packing and then he got back in bed. While he was getting back in bed Carrie said, hold on their cowboy, no close allowed. She laughed. Brad laughed as well and then he took off his cloths and then he got back in bed and they cuddled up and fell asleep.

After the short night was over Blake woke up and then he got out of bed and went into the room that Keith was in and he said you up man? Keith said yep I am. Blake said, ok cool. Blake then went and knocked on brads door. He said you two up? Carrie said yea we are we will be out in a second. Blake said ok we will be down stairs.

They all were finally ready and they went to the airport and boarded there flight and they all fell back to sleep on the flight. Before they knew it they were home. Blake and Keith went to their houses and Carrie went with brad to their house. Once they got home brad held the door open for Carrie and she walked in and went up stairs to the bedroom and put her bags down. Brad followed her up with his bags.

When he got in there Carrie closed the door and brad put his bags down and he turned around and Carrie ran over to him and kissed him. They kept kissing and then brad broke the kiss and said what was that for? Carrie said, for just being you. They kissed again and Carrie said, come on lets go take a bubble bath. Brad nodded and they went into the bathroom and got undressed and then they got into the tub and they relaxed and talked. Carrie talked about her tour and how the shows went.

Brad said, so for when we sing remind me do you want to change the tempo or keep it the same? Carrie then said, let's keep it the same. Brad nodded. Carrie said, I have to find an outfit to wear. Brad said, do you want to go and buy one or do you have one. Carrie said, I think I have actually. What are you going to wear brad? Brad said, I don't yet. Il find something. Carrie said, come on lets go shopping for you. You need an outfit. Brad said, Carrie we don't need to.

Carrie said, yes we do come on babe it will be fun lets go. So she got out of the tub and got her towel and put it around her body. Brad said, Carrie its ok I have a shirt and tie and I can wear a pair of jean with my cowboy boots and my cowboy hat. Carrie said, nice try but were going shopping brad. Brad said, ok fine you win. He said, Carrie can you pass me my towel?

Carrie grabbed his towel and said if you want it come over here and gets it. Brad smiled and said, Carrie why do you do this to me babe? Carrie said, it's fun. Don't be shy brad! He laughed and said, I'm not. He then got up and got out of the tub and walked over to Carrie and kissed her and then grabbed his towel from her and rapped it around himself. Carrie said, come on let's get dressed then we can go. Brad nodded and that's what they did.

Once they got to the mall they walked around looking for cloths for brad. While they were walking brad noticed that Carrie was avoiding holding his hand out in public. He wanted to let it go but it stuck with him. He thought what if he was an embarrassment to her. He didn't tell Carrie though. Carrie saw the perfect shirt for him. She turned to him and said, come on lets go in here. They walked in Carrie went over and said here go in the dressing room and put this shirt on and then come out and show me.

Brad nodded and he took the shirt and went into the dressing room and put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror and he liked the shirt a lot. He walked out and Carrie saw him and she smiled. She said, looking good brad. Brad said good choice I like it. Let's get it. Carrie nodded. Brad went back in and put his other t-shirt on and walked out with the shirt that he was going to buy.

They went up and brad paid for the shirt. After that brad said, do you want to go and eat? Carrie said, let's go home and eat there and hang out there. Brad said, ok let's go. So they walked outside and it was raining out like crazy. Brad said, hold on I will go and get the car. Carrie nodded and brad ran out into the rain and ran over to the car and he pulled up and Carrie got in it.

They got home and ran inside. Brad went up to the bedroom and hung up the shirt. Carrie walked in and she got changed into brads t-shirt and sweatpants. Brad got changed as well. They both went down stairs made something to eat. While they were eating they put in a movie. After the movie was over they turned on the news.

They had a breaking news report. The news said, stay indoors because the weather is getting worse. Carrie said, well it looks like we are stuck inside. Brad said, I guess so. Then the power went out. Carrie said, I will go and get some candles so meet me up stairs in the bedroom. Brad nodded. Once he got up there the room was lit with candles and it was very romantic. Carrie was lying on the bed and she said, come over here brad.

He went over and lay next to her. Carrie kissed him. Carrie said, so when should we have the wedding? Brad looked at her and smiled. He said, when do you want it? Carrie said, how about the end of the summer. Brad smiled and said, yea I like that do you want in a church or outside some were? Carrie said, let's have it in a church. Brad nodded and they kissed again.

They cuddled up and rested for a while. They heard the rain coming down. Brad heard someone knocking on their house door. Carrie sat up and said, IL get it. She ran down stairs and opened the door and Keith and Blake were there. Carrie said, come on in guys. So they came in and Blake said, our power went out to. Where is brad? Brad came down the stairs and said, I'm right here.

Brad then said, well what are we going to do since the power is out? Carrie said, I don't know. Brad then said, well we could sing and play the guitars that I have. I mean we are country singers they all laughed and decided to do that. So once they all we set up and ready to go Keith said what should we sing?

Blake said, well we can each sing 1 of our own songs and then brad and Carrie could sing remind me. They all nodded again. Keith sang kiss a girl and Blake sang honey bee and Carrie sand Jesus take the wheel and brad sand then. After they did that Carrie and brad sang remind me. They looked into each others eyes and they sang it with love and passion. It was amazing.

After a while of singing and talking with one another the power went back on and the rain was done. Blake and Keith left and Carrie went into the kitchen for a while and she made a few phone calls. Brad was in the living room and he got up to go into the kitchen and as he was walking in there he heard Carrie talking. She was saying yea we just started to talk about the wedding. No it will all work out fine. We are aiming for the end of the summer.

Brad then went up stairs and he picked up his phone and called Blake. Blake said, hey what's up brad? Brad said, so I need your help. Carrie and I went shopping before and I was trying to hold her hand but she kept pulling away. Do you think that she is embarrassed to be out in public with me? Blake said, no brad she loves you man. Brad said, I know and I love her. I just hope I'm not an embaressement. Blake said your not now go hang with your girl and stop. Brad said, ok thanks il talk to you later.

So he hung up the phone and put it on the dresser and then laid down on the bed. He didn't know that Carrie was outside the door listening to him talk. Brad was on the bed and his head was in the pillow and he was crying a little but he knew that he had to pull himself together. He then got up and took off his shirt and his pants. He then put on shorts and then undid the bed and got in and tried to fall asleep.

Carrie came in and saw him laying down. She got changed and got into bed and said, brad I love you. He said, I love you to. brad then said, you know how I'm working on being open? Carrie said yea why? Brad said, are you embarrassed to be out in public with me cause you didn't hold my hand and I know its stupid that I'm asking. Carrie looked at him and said, no I'm not embarrassed brad and I never will be I love you and you know when I shop I get into it. Brad then said, I'm sorry and hey at least I talked about it. See I told you I'm working on it. Carrie laughed and said, I'm proud of you brad.

Carrie then said, well what do you want to do now? Brad said, I don't know I'm happy staying with you in bed. Carrie smiled and then kissed him with so much passion. They kept kissing. Brad broke the kiss and Carrie said, babe what's wrong? Brad said, I love you. She said, I love you to. then they went back to kissing. It got heated very fast.

Brad rolled on top of Carrie and he kept kissing her. Carrie pulled off brads shirt and brad then took off her shirt and her bra. Carrie then pulled down brads pants and underwear and through them on the floor. Brad was now fully undressed. Next brad undressed Carrie and then were soon making passionate love. With every thrust they both felt the love and passion.

As they both reached there climax they were breathing very heavy and they kept saying how much they love each other. After they both came brad laid down next to Carrie and he looked into her eyes and said, I love you and I cant wait until we are married. Carrie kissed him and said I love you to and I am so happy that we are getting married. Brad put his arm around Carrie and they cuddled together and fell asleep in each others arms.

Brad didn't sleep that well. He was thinking. Everyone knows that when brad thinks sometimes he worries and that is what he was started to do. He didn't want anything wrong to happen on there wedding day. He was thinking about for a little while and before he knew it the sun was already up. He looked over at the clock and it said, 8:00 and then he looked down at Carrie who was sound asleep.

He was going to get up but he didn't want to wake Carrie so he just staid in bed until she woke up. Once she woke up she looked up and saw brad and he was just staring into space. She was looking in to his eyes and she could tell that something was worrying him. Carrie sat up and brad looked at her and smiled and said, so how did u sleep babe? Carrie said I slept really good. They kissed. Carrie then said, I'm going to go and take a shower I will be out in a few.

Normally brad would go with her but he didn't say anything and that's when Carrie knew something was really wrong with brad. When brad went down stairs Carrie got on her phone and called Blake and Keith and said, hey can we meet please its about brad. They said yea we will meet you at the park in a half hour. Carrie said ok thanks and see you there. Carrie took her shower and got ready for the day.

After she went down stairs and said I will be back later. Brad said, ok. Love you. She smiled and said I love you to brad. So she left and went to the park. She sat down at the table were the guys were at. Blake said, what's wrong with brad? Carrie said, I'm not sure we woke up this morning and he looked very upset and I don't want him to go and do something stupid again. Keith said, maybe we should go and talk to him and not leave him alone. We should keep a good watch on him. Carrie and Blake agreed.

Blake then looked over and he said, um guys well brad is here right now. Were is he going? Lets follow him. So they followed him to the lake and brad just sat down and sighed. He didn't even bring his guitar with him. He hasn't played in a while. Keith said, he looks very upset. Carrie do you know why, did he mention anything to you? Carrie said, no I have no idea. Brad took out his phone and called Carrie. Luckily her phone was on vibrate. She answered it and said, hey brad what's up babe?

Brad said, do you know what time we have to be at the festival tonight? Carrie said, 5 o'clock. He said, ok thanks and I will meet you there. Carrie said yea I will see you there. She hung up the phone and said we have to go. We have to get ready for the concert tonight and we have to leave before he sees us. We will see him there. They all agreed and left and got ready for the concert. They all met there.

It was now Blake and Carrie and Keith sitting in one of the backrooms talking. Miranda came in to sit with them. Hey were talking about brad. Brad was walking down the hall and he over heard everyone talking about him. Blake said, well brad was at the park this morning and he looked upset. Keith was laughing and saying could you imagine what it would be like without brad? Carrie said, well I would still be with my ex and there would be less drama and pranks. Brad is not always funny. Blake said, yea he's more annoying. They were just joking around not knowing that brad was standing right outside.

They kept laughing and brad stood outside the door until they stopped talking about him. After he went to the producer and said, am I performing last tonight? The guy said yep. Brad said, ok I'm just going to go and get something to eat I will be back in about an hour or so. The guy nodded and he could tell something was bothering him. So he went to the servalence room and he checked the audio on the cameras. He then understood why he was upset.

So he walked out on to the stage and said ok I need Blake and Carrie and Keith. They all stood up and they knew by the look on the guys face that this wasn't going to be good. They also noticed that brad was no were to be found. They followed him to the servalence room and they all sat down. He played the footage of them talking.

Keith said, yea we were just fooling around. The guys aid, well now you guys have a problem to fix. Carrie said, what do you mean? The guy played the video and showed the footage from the hallway. They all saw brad standing there listening. Carrie had tears in her eyes. Blake said o crap, were is brad? He didn't leave right because he is performing tonight. The guy said, he just went out to go get something to eat. He should be back in like a half hour.

Keith said, thank you for showing this to us. We will fix this. Once the guy walked out Carrie said, if he doesn't come back we have a problem. Blake said, wait look at the camera he just pulled up. Guys we need to fix this. Come on before the show starts. So they all went to the door and they saw brad walk in and he went right to the stage and sat down with all the other singers. They all had to do a run through of the show so there was no time to talk to him but they all sat by him.

So everyone performed and now it was brads time to go up. He did a great job and he forgot about what he had heard before and just focused on his performance. After he was done the guy in charge came out and said, ok good job everyone. Now you all can go to your dressing rooms and get ready. We have to let people in so they could take their seats for the show so we need all of you to take all of your belongings and bring them with you. Everyone got up and went to the back and got ready.

While brad was in his dressing room he heard a knock at his he went over and opened it and standing there was Carrie and Blake and Keith. Brad said, what's up guys? Then Carrie said, can we come in because we really need to talk to you. Brad said, well I actually have to go and do a sound check. He was trying to avoid them because he thought that they meant what they were saying before. It really hurt his feelings. He tried to hide that he was upset but brad doesn't really know how to do that.

Carrie then stopped brad and grabbed his hand and kissed him and said, we really need to talk to you. Brad then said, if this is about before yea I heard you all talking about me, just don't worry about it ok. I know I'm not funny and I need to grow up and change and I'm not easy to deal with and I can say I'm sorry but I know that's not going to change anything. I have to for sound check. They kissed again and brad tried not to cry and a tear rolled down his cheek and then he left. Blake said, man we messed up guys. They all agreed and they needed to find a way to fix this.

A little while later the show had started. Everyone did an amazing job. They all had a great time. It was now time for brad to come up and sing his song. He was singing 2 songs. His final song was with hank Williams. They had a fun time.

After the show was over brad got his guitar and put it away and then he went to the after party. Brad was strolling around alone. He was still very upset about the things he heard before. Carrie was sitting with Blake and Keith. They were upset as well. Tom ended up coming in and went over to Carrie and said, hey babe come with me. Carrie said, get out of here you creep and leave me alone.

Brad noticed tom over by Carrie and he was trying to pull her. Brad went over and pushed him off of her and said, get out of here and don't you ever put your hands on her ever again do you hear me. Tom went to punch brad back but luckily the security came in and called the cops and they came and took care of him.

Brad said, Carrie come on lets gets you cleaned up. So they went to the bathroom and cleaned Carrie up. Carrie said, brad please say something to me babe. Brad said, what do you want me to say? Carrie said, brad we really are sorry we were just joking around babe you have to believe me please. Brad kissed her and said, I know I do.

Brad said, I have to go and I will be back tomorrow night I love you. Carrie said, I have my show tomorrow night. Brad said, good luck and I will see you when you get home then. So he then left and packed his bag and then took a small road trip. He needed to clear his head. He wasn't going to go and jump or anything like that.

So the next day came and Carrie was getting ready for her concert. She hasn't heard from brad all day and she was getting worried. Blake and Keith were in the audience and they were worried about brad as well. Now it was time for Carrie to sing remind me.

She sang the first few verses which were brads lines and then he was supposed to pop up on the screen behind her and instead she turned around and started to cry because brad was really there. He surprised her and it took a few for her to gain her composer again but when she did they sang the song with all the love that they have for one another.

At the end brad said in her ear Carrie I love you and I'm not mad at you guys I know you all were joking. Carrie said, I love you brad paisley. The audience was going crazy and Blake and Keith were as well. Brad then went back stage and put his guitar in the case. After the show Carrie ran off the stage and when she saw brad waiting for her she screamed his name. He turned around and he opened his arms and she ran into his arms and they kissed with so much passion.

Keith and Blake came over smiled and said aw you to are so cute. Blake said, brad listen man we really are sorry. Brad said, don't worry about it. Brad then said, now we have to discuss important things about the wedding. Everyone smiled and they all left and went out to eat and talked about the wedding plans. Carrie said, well the wedding is coming up and everything is ready I just have to go and pick up my dress and bring it to my mom's house.

Brad said, o no? Everyone looked at him with worried faces. Brad said, I have to go and fly out to my parents tomorrow and then I will be back then next day. I have to go and get something for the wedding. Carrie said, do you want one of us to go with you babe? Brad said, no its ok thanks though. So brad went the next day and got Carrie her gift. She was getting a diamond necklace. He hoped she could wear it with her dress.

So he flew back the next day and when he got home and walked into the house Carrie ran down the stairs and jumped into his arms and said, I missed you. They kissed and he said, I missed you to. Brad then said, I have something for you. So they sat down and she opened the gift and she was crying happy tears. Brad said, this is why I went home. I saw it at a store and I wanted it for you. She kissed him. She said, I'm going to wear it on our wedding day. Brad I love it. Thank you so much.

Brad then said I don't know what your dress looks like but when I saw it I thought of you and I asked Blake and Keith what they thought about it and they agreed with me that you would love it. Carrie said, well I do love thanks you.

It was now the week of the wedding and it was just around the corner. Brad and Carrie were real busy getting things together. It was now time to go to the rehearsal dinner. It went very well. As always the bride and groom are not allowed to see one another until the bride walks down. So brad was staying with Blake and Keith at Blakes house and Carrie was staying with her family at her parents' house. They kissed each other good night and went there spate ways.

Brad forgot something at home so he said o I will be back in a few I have to run home. Carrie said to her mom o I forgot my earrings I will be back in a few. They both were going home not knowing that they were going to see each other. So brad unlocked the door and went up to the bedroom to get his bag that he forgot. Carrie came into the house and walked up stairs and she saw that her room light was on so she peeked in and saw brad with his bag.

She walked in and said, babe what are you doing here? Brad looked up and said, I forgot one of my bags. Wait what are you doing home? Carrie said me to. They both laughed and then kissed each other and they kept kissing. Carrie said, you know we shouldn't be seeing each other. Brad said, well we didn't plan this. They went back to kissing. Keith and Blake went over to brads house because they were wondering where he was.

They walked in and went upstairs. Blake said, what are you to doing you know that you can't see one another till the wedding. Brad said, ok I know this looks like it was planned but it wasn't. Carrie said, we didn't plan this. Keith said, well let's go brad. He said, ok and kissed Carrie again. They kissed with passion. Blake said ok enough guys you will see each other soon and it will be when you're married and you can do whatever you want. He was pulling brad away.

A little while later that night brad was lying down on the bed and he couldn't sleep. Carrie was having the same problem. Carrie got her phone and texted brad. Brad looked at his phone and read I can't sleep. Brad texted backs me to. I miss you. Carrie said, I miss you to. Carrie then called brad. Brad said, hey babe. Carrie said, so what are you up to? Brad said, lying in bed what about you?

Carrie said me to. Brad said, hold on. Blake came in and said, who are you talking to man? Brad said, um! Blake went over and grabbed the phone and said, hello? Carrie said, Blake? Blake said, you to be so bad you know that right? Carrie laughed and said, we miss each other. Blake said, good night Carrie. She said, fine night Blake, o can I at least say good night to brad? Blake said, Carrie says she loves you and good night. Brad said tell her I said the same thing. So Blake did and then hung up the phone.

Keith walked in and said, what's going on? Blake said, they were texting and calling each other can I at least have my phone back? Keith said, nope not till you walk down before the wedding. Brad said, fine good night. They left the room and went to sleep. Brad tried to sleep but he couldn't. So finally the long night was over and now it was time to get ready for the wedding.

The day went on and brad got to the church and now the mass has begun. Carrie walked down looking amazing as she always does. They kissed and now they are married. That nights at the party there first dance was to the song that they sang together Remind me! Everyone had a great time. That night was amazing. It was even better when brad and Carrie got home.

Brad helped Carrie get out of her dress and Carrie helped brad get undressed as well. They knew no one could break them up now and yea there would be tough times but they would get through them just like every other couple. It was hard because they went on their honeymoon and right when they got back they had to prepare for another year of them hosting the country music awards of 2012 on November 1st. their lives had just fully begun together. Who knows what will come out of it.


End file.
